1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system for browsing, management, and the like of image files, for example, an information processing device applicable to the system, an information processing method, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The spread of digital still cameras, digital video cameras, digital audio players, and recording devices for receiving and recording broadcast waves of terrestrial digital television broadcasting has increased opportunity to store, manage, and browse, listen to, and view large amounts of image files, music files, moving image files, and program files at home.
Image files created by imaging with digital still cameras may store information such as a photographing date and time, GPS (Global Positioning System) information, and the like in a format defined by an Exif (Exchangeable image file format) standard. In addition, music files may store information such as the titles of music pieces, the names of artists, the years, months, and days of release, and the like in a format defined by an ID3 tag standard. Further, in a case of terrestrial digital television broadcast waves in Japan, various kinds of information are superimposed and broadcast according to an ISDB-T (Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial) standard. Thus, the superimposed information can be stored in a program file in which terrestrial digital television broadcast waves are recorded. Hence, image files and the like can be managed on a digital still camera and the like using information stored in the image files and the like (which information will be referred to collectively as “tag information” including the above-described various kinds of information).
“Automatic technology|μTOUGH-6020|compact digital camera|Olympus imaging,” retrieved on Aug. 31, 2012, describes techniques for performing search operation on photograph files stored in a built-in memory of a digital still camera using a search key such as a photographing date, a photographing mode, or the like prepared on the camera side in advance, and displaying thumbnails of candidate images as a search result on a liquid crystal monitor.
However, in the conventional techniques described above, the image files are searched using a search key such as a photographing date or the like prepared in advance as a product function of the digital still camera, and thumbnails of candidate images extracted as a search result are displayed on the liquid crystal monitor of the digital still camera. Thus, it is not easy for example to find an image file that a user is paying attention to, or search for image files given tag information related to tag information given to the image file. That is, the conventional techniques require the user to specify, in advance, the tag information of the image file desired to be searched for and viewed (image file obtained by photographing on a certain month and day, for example). Thus, in order to search for image files related to the image file of interest (for example image files obtained by photographing on the same date and time as the image file of interest) with the image file of interest as a key, it is necessary to obtain the tag information given to the image file of interest separately, and perform search operation again using the tag information. Such operation consumes much time of the user.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above-described problems. It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an information processing system, an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information processing program that make it possible to search for related data easily.